1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing device and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
An image processing device including an image pickup function, such as a digital camera or a mobile telephone with a camera function performs edit processing of trimming image data of a pickup image acquired by image pickup means, etc., and display processing of displaying the picked-up image on a display, etc.